Daughter of Eris
by fri13girl
Summary: Jordyn is the only recorded child of Eris. She may be a commotion, but she's so much more to Alex, a son of Ares.


Nobody understood the new boy at Camp Half-Blood. He almost never spoke and he always seemed to be short of breath. He was tall and skinny. He never went swimming. His name was Eden. He mostly kept to himself. Even if it was hot, he wore long pants and a huge sweatshirt. He always wore a baseball cap and large sunglasses.

"Eden, you need to focus. Protect yourself." Percy said stopping for what seemed like the millionth time to him.

"I am." Eden muttered. He looked up and tried again. Percy knocked him into the lake.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Eden!" Percy said as soon as Eden surfaced. "What the fuck?" Eden's sunglasses, hat, wig and sweatshirt came off in the water. Long red hair was under the brown wig and the baseball cap. Under the sweatshirt was a tight black strapless shirt that made her seem like she was flat chested.

"Asshole!" Yelled the girl in the water. She climbed out and wrung out her hair. "I knew you'd blow my cover!" She yelled in his face. "And it's Jordyn, not Eden! I only used that stupid name because I wanted to see how you'd treat me if I was a boy! Clearly, you boys have the maturity and mental capacity of a fucking pinto bean!" Jordyn was red in the face.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Percy tried.

"Oh, you're sorry?! You idiots have no respect for my mother!" bellowed Jordyn.

"I'm getting Chiron." Annabeth said running to the Big House. But Chiron was already there.

"Jordyn, you will calm down." Chiron tried as Percy backed away. "There's no need to cause a commotion."

"Ha! I don't cause commotions, I am one." Jordyn said rolling her brown eyes. "I didn't choose to be, but my mother is more at fault than I am." She wasn't yelling.

"Who is your mother?" Chiron asked her.

"Eris." That one single word changed the whole camp a lot. Most of the guys in the camp were afraid of Jordyn, and almost all of the girls stayed away from her. Jordyn's only friend was Alex, a son of Ares. Alex found out that Jordyn was a fantastic fighter and that she preferred sleeping in the woods. There was no cabin for her, so all the better. Alex and Jordyn found a dragon in the woods one night, actually, there were several dragons. Jordyn just grabbed her weapons and battled the dragons while Alex got reinforcements.

Percy was surprised that Jordyn was such an amazing fighter. She battled each dragon until they were all dead. Nobody helped her even though she wasn't wearing armor.

When Jordyn turned around, everybody gasped. Jordyn's shirt was ripped right down the middle. There was a large bloody scratch on her stomach. It had a green tint to it. Jordyn fell to her knees. The Apollo kids ran forward and poured nectar on her wound. She fell onto her back. Alex grabbed her hand.

"Jordyn, you can do this. You are strong." Some people left to give her space.

"Why can't we just get her to the big house right now?" Percy asked.

"They need to stabilize her so that she'll survive the trip going there." Annabeth explained.

"Jordyn, you can make it." Percy told her. Jordyn's grit her teeth and her forehead was beaded with sweat. She let out a scream in pain.

"You can climb this mountain Jordyn. You can take your time. It's not about how fast you get there." Alex whispered.

"She saved camp." Grover said in awe.

"The first ever recorded child of Eris saves camp." Chiron murmured as he helped to save Jordyn. Alex pressed some gold drachmas into Jordyn's hand.

"If you die, you'll need these." Alex whispered. He didn't want Jordyn to have to wait a long time to get to the underworld. Jordyn took a huge shaky breath. It was more of a gasp really.

"She's going to make it!" Chiron announced. Jordyn was moved to a stretcher as she was transported to the big house. Campers applauded as the stretcher passed by them. Alex was coaxing Jordyn into eating some ambrosia as she was moved.

A month later, Jordyn was finally recovered. She had trouble eating and drinking, but she would eventually be fine. Alex and Percy practically carried her to her surprise. She gasped when she saw her cabin. It was made out of several materials. It was organized chaos. Jordyn fell asleep right away and stayed that way until dinner. She had her own table. Alex sat with her. Jordyn was a hero. She waved to everybody when Chiron announced that Jordyn was finally recovered enough to go to back to her cabin. It was revealed that Jordyn was only fourteen.

One year later…

Jordyn winced as her stomach brushed against a tree.

"You okay Jordyn?" Alex asked her. They were dating.

"I can't believe that I still have problems with these stupid scars." Jordyn grumbled.

"I still have problems with my scorpion scar and that was six years ago." Percy informed her.

"Oh ha ha, you aren't the one who's supposed to be a commotion." Jordyn informed Percy.

"Why are you two arguing when we need to save the camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it gets us riled up." Jordyn informed her. They were getting ready to defend the camp from the Cyclopes.

Then all of hell broke loose. Jordyn and Percy fought really well together. Percy's breastplate got lost and Jordyn saved his life with her back. The only problem was that she lost her armor pretty quickly into the battle. Alex turned into a war machine when he saw Jordyn fall to the ground.

"Jordyn!" He was two years older than her, but he still loved her. Percy was kneeling next to Jordyn. "No!" There was a knife sticking out of her ribs. It wasn't deep, but it was clear that she was probably dying.

"This is all my fault." Percy said hiding his face.

"Wait, I can feel a pulse!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We need to get her some medical help NOW." Alex said scooping Jordyn up.

"I've got this." All three of them turned around. Apollo was standing next to a woman with wild red hair and brown eyes. Alex put Jordyn down on the ground. Her eyes were closed. Apollo took charge and pulled the knife out of Jordyn's ribs.

"Can you save her?" Alex asked.

"Of course he will!" Aphrodite appeared. "It's so romantic how much you love a girl who is nothing but a commotion!"

"My daughter will NOT go chasing after a son of Ares!" The redheaded woman exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're Eris." Alex said bowing his head.

"Damn right I am." Eris said picking at her nails. "Apollo, you can save her, but she can never return to Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed as Apollo healed Jordyn.

"I will grant her the gift of immortality. She will have a job though." Eris said smirking.

"I hate you!" Alex shouted. "Tell me what her job will be."

"Jordyn will be with the gods always and cause rebellions with children. She will travel to a new place every time that is too calm. She will cause commotions. But, you must tell camp that she died. Give her a proper send off too." Eris said before disappearing.

"Jordyn, remember me." Alex whispered into the ear of the girl he loved.

"Always. Don't forget me." She whispered.

"How could I?" He asked, crying. Annabeth was crying into Percy's shoulder.

Five years later…

"Hey Jordyn, you coming?" Asked Thalia.

"Just give me a moment." Jordyn called over her shoulder. She brushed snow off of her silver parka and put her bow back over her shoulder. She looked into the window of Alex's house. He was talking to a girl I recognized from Camp Half-Blood. Nyssa, her name was. Her dark hair was braided and she was holding a glass of champagne in her right hand. She looked tired. Alex was cradling a small moving bundle.

"Don't worry, I'll put her to bed." Alex was saying. Jordyn noticed the gold wedding band on his left hand. Nyssa had the matching one on her left hand along with an engagement ring. She nodded and took a sip.

"Oh Alex." Jordyn whispered. Alex looked happy, but not as happy as he had been with Jordyn. Jordyn looked in the window of the baby's room. A tear slid down her cheek as he placed the baby girl in a crib that had the name Jordyn carved onto it. Jordyn waited until Alex had left the room after locking the window and closed the door. The rotating light machine put stars on the ceiling. Jordyn snapped her fingers and she was inside, looking into baby Jordyn's face. She cradled the child.  
"You're going to be a very strong girl from now onto forever." Jordyn whispered. She kissed the baby girl's head, giving her the gift of Eris to use whenever she was in danger. Jordyn put the child named after her back in the crib and snapped her fingers.

"How was it Jordyn?" Thalia asked.

"He's married with a baby girl." Jordyn wiped away any tears. "She's named Jordyn."

"He never forgot you." Thalia hugged her. "Come on, Lady Artemis'll be looking for us." Jordyn didn't look back as she ran away with her best friend.


End file.
